Sarah Albarn
One of the primary characters in Soul Eater: Noir Ange. She is the only daughter borne from Ferra and Chad Albarn, and also is younger cousin to Maka. Short in stature, and semi-dark in complexion, Sarah starts out at thirteen years old at the beginning of the series. Characters Maka , and Soul find her on the brink of death on the doorstep of their apartment in the rain. She is one of the few people in the series who has peculiar colored blood (hers is purple), and is able to hear souls in addition to seeing them. In hand to hand combat, she's fairly good, however, some of her missions her skills often fail her and the only she survives is because of the more than capable persons surrounding her. Personality Summed up in one sentence: A semi-confident little girl suffering from Tsundere tendencies. Or you could just say that she's a psycho with major issues, underneath a mask of goodness. Usually a cold and distant figure to new people because of her shyness, but also can be EXTREMELY stubborn when she wants to. To those she knows and trusts, she appears a very kind girl who is quick to anger, even more so than her cousin, Maka, and is very easily irritated by boys, especially those whom she has interestin . Constantly, Sarah tries to cover up her insecurities with violence (usually with her Sarah Slash), yet when her friends are critically harmed, she shows her yangire side and goes into Berserker Mode. Berzerker Mode. Also, wherever or whenever she sees, Anime, Manga, anything cute or Japanese, Sarah shows her inner otaku and becomes a total fangirl. This is especially true for Yaoi, or anything that she enjoys immensely. Background Older sister to Daniel Albarn and younger sister to William Albarn, she was the middle child who usually blended into the background. Nearly every year her parents would take her and her siblings to visit their family living in Death City. When she was only five, Sarah was enrolled at the Newberry Fine Arts Academy in New Hëvan, Wales, it was there she befriended Wes Evans and his younger brother Soul. At her sixth birthday both Wes and Soul were invited to play for entertainment, and it was also then that Sarah revealed her talent for piano. Let's just say that Wes and Soul's parents were not pleased by this and began to feel animosity for the young girl. What only worsened the Albarns' connections with the Evans family was the incident that happened when one day after Soul and Sarah had soccer practice they were abducted and held for ransom. Thankfully the children were returned unharmed, but after that Soul had virtually no contact with Sarah, and Wes was ordered to stray away from her. At eight years old her parents were killed, and she gained the ability to see souls and use her wavelength to attack. At the funeral, after being rejected in a love confession, Sarah runs away, but soon is captured by Medusa and held as a subject in her lab for five years until she finally escaped with the help of a Witch named Amaya. Special Abilities *Majogari (a.k.a WitchHunter) *Soul Perception **Type One **Type Two **Type Four *Soul Force **Sarah Slash Tropes that Describe her